Liquid chemicals applied to pools, spas, water features and other bodies of waters can be corrosive and can burn skin or eyes or cause other serious bodily injury or damage to property. A user can either transfer chemicals (e.g., muriatic acid) from one container to another, or insert a straw-like device into the bottle containing the chemical after removing the top. Given the hazardous nature of the chemicals, users may be concerned about safety or property risks associated with the handling of such chemicals. Some pool owners may choose not to handle these chemicals themselves out of safety concerns and instead choose to hire a professional.
The equipment for dispensing chemicals into a pool system can include an arrangement of devices including expensive and complex pumping mechanisms, such as peristaltic or diaphragm pumps that can be prone to failure. If components of the pump fail, damage of property and harm to a user may occur, as spilled chemicals can quickly damage concrete and metal and can pose safety hazards to persons or pets.